David Langly
David Langly is the father of Lily and Logan Langly. Biography As a young man, David Langly saw the States War destroy his hometown of Spokie, including the house belonging to his mother-in-law, Sonya. He married his wife Charlotte during the war. The couple subsequently had a daughter, Lily, despite the raging conflict. Five years later, they had a son, Logan. In the war's aftermath, David managed to become a successful architect. Logan was an infant when General Lamson introduced the Marking program. David, like most other adults, accepted the Mark in order to remain a citizen. He remained enthusiastic about the Mark until his daughter, Lily, flunked her Pledge. Lily's disappearance--or, as the Langlys believed, her death--tore at the fabric of David's family. Charlotte largely gave up on life, quitting her job as a meteorologist and rarely venturing out of the house. Logan struggled with what David believed were psychological problems. Despite these hardships, David continued to support his family. He also retained belief that the Mark was a positive thing for society, notwithstanding what happened to Lily. Swipe "Look. This year...is going to be...it's going to be great." —David Langly David believed that Logan's sense of being followed was a delusion. As a result, his close relationship with Logan unravels as Logan tries to investigate Peck and the Dust. He believes the burning note on Logan's desk was a stunt Logan pulled on his own, and when he catches Logan coming back from the cornfield confrontation with the Dust, David grounds him. This grounding includes Logan being walked to and from school. Despite David's best efforts, Logan slips out in an attempt to prevent Dane Harold's kidnapping. Logan's arrest by DOME essentially cuts off any pretense of a relationship between father and son. David gives up on trying to discipline Logan. He wishes Logan well on the morning of Logan's Pledge, hoping that the Pledge signifies a new beginning for Logan. Logan leaves, and David does not see his son again. Sneak For the second time in their lives, David and his wife answer the door to find DOME waiting for them. DOME shows them the video of Logan attacking his nurse and ask that the Langlys call DOME if they see their son. David is upset, but not surprised. Hoping to fill up the emptiness left by the loss of their children, David invites his mother-in-law Sonya to move in with the Langlys. Unfortunately, Sonya's bluntness and dislike of the Mark do not make for good relations between them. David is relieved when Sonya begins spending her evenings with Dianne Phoenix, not realizing that the two women are hosting a pro-Markless radio program in his home. Storm David continues living much as he has since Logan's disappearance--working his job, tolerating his mother, and watching the news. He knows nothing about the fates of his children or their role in the unfolding the Markless protests. Spark Unbeknownst to David, Logan gets into one of his architectural programs through the Ultranet. With his mind trapped in cyberspace and his body imprisoned in Acheron, Logan spends his days watching his father create building simulations. Personality David is normally a very kind and understanding person, but he also has a no-nonsense side. He generally does not engage in any sort of independent thinking, and he does not appreciate those who do. Family and Relationships Under normal circumstances, David is an admirable husband and father. Even after his wife basically gives up on life following Lily's disappearance, he does not give up on her. He serves as a bulwark for Logan, although he does not believe Logan's stories about being followed. Unfortunately, when Logan begins to do what he views as "acting out," he does not ask for Logan's side of the story. As a result, Logan's relationship with his father deteriorates even before Logan becomes Markless. David's relationship with his mother-in-law is often strained, to say the least. Sonya's bluntness and independent views create tension between her and his wife, Charlotte. David does not understand why Sonya has to be so difficult. Sonya does not trust him enough to tell him what really happened to his children, and David never realizes that the mother-in-law he views as stubborn and ridiculous might have more answers than the news shows he watches. He does, however, love Sonya--despite knowing her strong personality and unpopular opinions, he encourages her to move into his home. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Marked